chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionic Energy Manipulation
Psionic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate and wield energy that is produced by the mind. It also incorporates making psi energy a physical force. Characters *Louise Malus-Calwin possesses this ability. *Ana Petrelli will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Louise Malus-Calwin' Louise displayed this ability at a very young age, even at a day old. She created a physical blast that could repel objects or people from her, which she did to her father. Louise has developed this ability to create stronger blasts to knock people backwards and even create shock waves. Her use of the ability has developed greatly, since she has shown to create balls of psi energy that upon impact can cause psychological effects on her victims. She then showed that she was able to create a smilodon from this energy, mimicking her wereform. Her psionic smilodon acts as a protector for her, and when it attacks her victims, it not only causes physical injuries but mental injuries too. Louise has used the ability to move objects with her mind, however this is a very weak form of telekinesis. This ability has been shown to give Louise a natural immunity to mental abilities, including Seth Grey's ability manipulation since his is mental based, and these are therefore inaffective against her. 'Ana Petrelli' Unlike Louise, Ana will not be immune to mental abilities. However, she will be able to form shock waves, bolts and spheres of psionic energy, and release a nova of it, which all harm her enemies mentally. She'll also be able to produce a protective cocoon from this energy around herself, which will shield her from both physical and mental threats. She'll be able to sense the presence of others with this ability whatever they do to attempt to hide, she will have some immunity to the ability itself, and she will be able to shield others from the ability's effects at will. With great effort, she'll be able to create short range portals from psionic energy. In her case, all of the various energy constructs she produce appear as a glowing blue light. Similar Abilities *Psionic energy perception, absorption and manipulation is the ability to see, absorb and manipulate psionic energy *Psychic energy manipulation can manipulate psychic energies in various ways *Psychic avatar is the ability to create beings in one's mind *Psionic blast is the ability to form a mental connection with a person and then overwhelm their mind *Telepathy and psychokinesis can both be used to manipulate minds *Telepathic control is the ability to control minds *Perspecuity is an immunity to mental abilities *Resistance gives an immunity to mental attacks *Shockwave emission is the ability to emit shockwaves *Energy production can produce similar offensive energy forms which attack physically *Mindstrike is the ability to attack mentally *Energy balls is the ability to create balls of energy *Psionic weapon production is the ability to produce weapons which harm their victims mentally *Psionic energy conversion is the ability to convert psionic energy into other forms of energy Category:Abilities